Unexpected Visitor
by I Will Abandon Heaven For You
Summary: Feliciano gets an unexpected visitor one night when he can't sleep. Human names used. BoyXBoy, Smut. No likey? No read-y. You have been warned. Enjoy!


**I wrote this on my way back from NatsuCon after meeting a Prussia..or five.**

* * *

The clock chimed midnight, and Feliciano flipped his pillow over once more to the cooler side. His room wasn't hot. In fact, his fratello wasn't even in the bed, he was over at Antonio's. He kicked off his covers, and slid off the bed, wrapping the comforter around himself. His skin was cold..but his body was warm..like a fever. He walked into the hallway, blanket slithering across the ground, blinking the sand from his eyes.

"Why can't I sleep?" He moaned, walking past the clock. It's ticking had stopped, and Feliciano opened the clear glass front, and reached in to wind it up. From behind, he felt a calloused hand trace itself up his spine. He spun around, drawing a gun from his waste, and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. He replaced his gun where he could easily reach it, and turned back to wind up the clock. After doing so, he stood, and looked around once more. He would have to check the whole building top-to-bottom..or he could try and sleep. He yawned, and turned towards the kitchen. Maybe pasta would help him- a hand clamped on his shoulder and turned him around. Lips met his in a ferocious kiss, claiming his mouth, and shoving his tongue into the wet cavern. Feliciano widened his eyes, noticing the ghostly white shade of his..attackers hair. When the kiss broke, Feliciano was staring into deep pools of crimson, gasping.

"Feliciano.." Gilbert growled, attacking Feliciano's neck with his lips and teeth. Feliciano groaned in response.

"G-Gilbert.." he gasped as the fallen country continued abusing his neck, leaving marks of claim everywhere.

"I know I'm not my brother. But I am far more awesome then he will ever be." he cupped Feliciano through his pants. "..in _every _category." Feliciano groaned again, and Gilbert fondled him through his sleeping shorts. Feliciano laced his hands behind Gilbert's head and pulled him forward, bringing his mouth to Gilbert's ear.

"I never slept with Luddy." Feliciano purred happily. "He's too young for me." Gilbert pushed Feliciano up against the wall, reclaiming the Italians mouth. Feliciano happily wrapped his legs around one of the few countries older then himself, letting the wall and Gilbert's somewhat gentle hands cup hid bottom. Again they pulled up for air.

"That makes it better." Gilbert said silkily. He let a hand trace gently down Feliciano's face.. "Because honestly, you are far too awesome for him." He nipped Feliciano's collar bone. "But you're perfect for me."

"Perfect?" Feliciano questioned raising an eyebrow. "That depends." Gilbert rose an eyebrow.

"On what?" He asked, readjusting Feliciano to make carrying him easier.

"Stamina and creativity." Feliciano told him, bringing his mouth down to catch the chuckle that came out.

"I have much more then any average human, Feli." Gilbert whispered huskily. Feliciano shivered, and clung tighter to the Prussian. "If you agree, of course.." he pulled Feliciano's waist roughly against the erection in his military pants. "...I can show you." Feliciano moaned eagerly.

"Gods yes." That's what he needed. A nice cock pounding into him for a couple hours. With a loud 'whoompf' he was thrown over Gilbert's shoulders, and taken back to his room. He was set on the edge of his bed, as Gilbert knelt between Feliciano's knees, and grabbed the yellow shorts in his teeth. He dragged them down smooth, tan thighs. As they dropped to his ankles, Gilbert cupped Feliciano's balls, licking the head of his very erect member. Feliciano hissed and clutched the sheets, and Gilbert took him all the way in, holding down the eager Italians hips. Hands found his hair, tugging at it, urging him to go faster. Not one to ignore orders, he sped up, bobbing and dragging his semi-sharp canines across the sensitive skin.

"Gilbert." Feliciano growled, yanking him from his position. "As much as I enjoy the sight of you bobbing and sucking me off...I want you inside..now." Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the Italian, who was being much more forceful then the normal one he saw around.

"When was the last time you had sex?" Gilbert asked.

"Over 100 years ago." Feliciano grit his teeth, as the Prussian gaped..then bent back down and took Feliciano's member back into his mouth, and Feliciano growled again, this time not having the willpower to pull the white-haired man off of him. He arched his back as he came, and Gilbert drew away, cum dripping from his mouth. He swept his tongue over it, enjoying the salty taste.

"I think not, Feliciano. I thought by now you would have snapped." He drew his shirt over his head. "I bet you're sensitive, aren't you?" he teased, unbuckling his belt. Feliciano watched hungrily as the pants slid down the thighs of the Prussian. Gilbert removed Feliciano's shirt, and sucked lightly on a nipple, releasing another moan from the younger country. "Yes...and tight too." He whispered. He pulled lube from his discarded pants, generously coating his fingers. Feliciano was an odd personification...every country had some sort of sexual release, at least weekly. It helped with the weight of taxes, dissatisfied citizens, etc. He'd assumed he'd at least have taken a human lover for some time.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Feliciano asked meekly, blushing.

"You must have extreme willpower." Prussia told him, pushing a coated finger in. Feliciano gasped at the intrusion.

"How so?" He gasped out as Gilbert pumped the finger in and out of him.

"No lover for 100 years? Not even a human?" He added another.

"I didn't feel-ngh." he squirmed as Gilbert scissored his entrance. "I didn't feel any sort of attraction." Gilbert added another.

"Still..." he added yet another. The slender fingers searched for that one spot that made even the most resistant love cry out in pleasure. Failing to find it, Gilbert added another. When he heard Feliciano moan loudly, he knew he had found it. He pulled his fingers out, got rid of his boxers and lathered himself up nicely, before aligning himself with Feliciano. With a single thrust, he plunged into Feliciano, the Italian whimpering slightly in pain. Gilbert bent down and kissed Feliciano lightly.

"I should've expected that." Feliciano breathed quietly, his voice laced with hurt. "You're so big.." He grunted, relaxing. The Prussian pulled out, and pushed back in slowly, holding Feliciano's hips. He wasn't letting Feliciano back out. Despite how much he adored the country, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Feliciano was just so _tight. _Like a virgin. His hands braced themselves on either side of Feliciano's head, taking it slow, but the moment that Feliciano grasped his shoulders, he sped up his pace, listening to the pleasure moans of the Italian beneath them.

"Gilbert!" Feliciano arched his back, and Gilbert grunted and thrusted a few times erratically. before coming into the tight heat. Feliciano laced his hands around the back of Gilbert's head, and fluttered his lashes prettily.

"Ready for round two?" With Gilbert still in him, he wrapped a leg around him. Gilbert gave a wolfish grin.

"Hell yeah."

Light filtered through the curtains, and Feliciano blinked blearily into it. Opening his eyes, he saw the peaceful sleeping face of Gilbert, and felt his arms wrapped protectively y around him. His ass hurt, but that was to be expected. He cuddled into Gilbert, encompassing himself into the warmth that was radiating off his body.

"I'll never let you go." He heard Gilbert whispered. Feliciano looked up, to see two crimson eyes staring at him. The arms tightened around him. "Even if I disappear forever." Feliciano brought a hand to Prussia's cheek.

"As long as you are remembered, you will never be forgotten. And I will always remember you." Gilbert buried his head in Feliciano's shoulder, and Feliciano felt a light snore erupt from Gilbert. Life was strange sometimes. He yawned. Well he might as well try and get some sleep. Lovino would be home in a few hours, and he had to be competent enough to tell a lie.


End file.
